My Obsession
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Jung Yunho sangat terobsesi sekali dengan adik Ummanya, Kim Jaejoong. Segala cara dia lakukan demi mendapatkan Jaejoong termasuk menjadi seorang Pembunuh sekalipun demi sang Pujaan hati. Apakah Yunho berhasil memiliki hati Jaejoong? /Oneshoot/ YunJae/


**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : ROMANCE & HURT/COMFORT *Mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : YunJae Alaways **

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Yang tidak suka dengan warning diatas silahkan tutup Tabnya oke ^^**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**~ o0o ... o0o ~**

**.**

Malam itu seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cantik tengah mengeluarkan air matanya dari mata doe eyesnya, menangisi segala yang dialaminya berkali-kali tersebut. Seolah-olah takdir memang ingin mempermainkan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak di hari perkawinannya yang sangat di tunggunya ini kini harus berubah menjadi duka yang sangat mendalam karena sang pengantin yang mendampinginya hari ini telah ditemukan tak bernyawa di Apartemennya pagi ini dengan gaun putih yang ternoda akan warna merah pekat yang berasal dari tubuhnya yang tengah mendingin di lantai.

Kim Jaejoong itulah nama namja ini sangat terpukul mendengar calon pendamping hidupnya ditemukan tewas tepat di hari pernikahannya. Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya harus mengalami segala hal buruk tepat di hari pernikahannya? Apa tuhan senang mempermainkannya berkali-kali? Dirinya hanya ingin bisa hidup tenang dengan orang yang dicintainya saja? Apa dia tidak berhak bahagia?.

Kim Jaejoong terus-terusan memikirkan segala hal hingga dia tidak menyadari seseorang telah memasuki kamarnya secara diam-diam dan langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh sang namja cantik dari belakang, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong bermaksud menenangkan jiwa sang namja cantik "Sssstt.. Uljima ne Joongie... uljima.."

Tangisan Jaejoong bukannya berhenti malah semakin keras begitu dirinya sadar akan pelukan namja yang telah menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini "Yunnie.. Hiks.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan Hiks.. semua ini lagi?" Tanyanya di sela-sela tangisannya pada namja yang tengah memeluknya erat seolah-olah takut Jaejoong akan pergi darinya.

Jung Yunho , namja yang memeluk tubuh rapuh Jaejoong membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jaejoong "Karena kau adalah milikku Joongie, tidak akan ada orang yang memilikimu selain aku jadi jangan pernah lagi kau menjauh lagi dariku"

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan tangisannya dengan sangat kencang dan keras. Ini salah.. sangat salah karena mereka tidak mungkin bersama, mereka sama-sama bergender sama yaitu laki-laki dan umur mereka pun terpaut sangat jauh yaitu 12 tahun. Jaejoong berumur 34 tahun sedangkan Yunho berumur 22 tahun. Satu hal lagi yang terlupakan, mereka adalah keluarga. Jaejoong adalah adik dari Umma Yunho. Hal inilah yang membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menerima perasaan yang diungkapkan Yunho dari sejak namja bermata musang tersebut SMA dan dari sejak itulah semua orang yang cukup dekat dengannya mulai pergi meninggalkannya dengan cara yang aneh, tragis dan tidak masuk akal tidak peduli itu Yeoja ataupun Namja serta teman dekat ataupun keluarganya sendri.

Yah Jung Yunho telah menjadi seorang Pshyco di umurnya yang berumur 8 tahun bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk Jaejoong yang baru mengetahuinya ketika dirinya menginjakkan kakinya di SMA. Cerita ini akan dimulai saat pertemuan pertama mereka yang membuat hidup keduanya berubah.

**.**

**.**

**_ Flashback _**

"Jadi ini anakmu, Noona?" begitulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari namja cantik yang kini berumur 17 tahun kepada kakak perempuannya dengan anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun di sampingnya.

"Iya Joongie, Namanya Jung Yunho dan Yunnie ini adiknya Umma tapi karena dia tidak suka dipanggil Ahjussi jadi kau bisa memanggilnya dengan Joongie Hyung" ucap Yeoja yang merupakan kakak dari Kim Jaejoong dan Umma dari Jung Yunho itu yang memiliki nama Jung (Kim) Eun Hye.

"Joongie Hyung? Kenapa bukan Noona saja, Umma?" Tanya Yunho kecil dengan polosnya kepada Ummanya karena dimatanya namja yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang Yeoja cantik yang memiliki rambut pendek. Disudut pinggir kepala Jaejoong tercetak sebuah lengkungan siku-siku tanda bahwa namja cantik ini tidak suka akan pertanyaan polos dari Jung Junior dihadapannya ini "Hei aku bukan yeoja aku ini namja tau, NAMJA jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung bukan Noona, Arraseo?" ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho kecil.

Yunho kecil menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dirinya tidak setuju pada ucapan Jaejoong "Shiroe, Noona". Satu kata penolakan itu membuat kepala Jaejoong mendidih "Yah ! kemari kau Jung kecil" teriak Jaejoong begitu melihat Yunho kecil yang sudah kabur dari tempatnya, Jaejoong yang tidak terima pun mengejarnya sedangkan Ummanya Yunho hanya menatap malas memandangi acara kejar-kejaran yang terjadi diantara adiknya dengan anaknya itu. Acara kejar-kejaran itu masih berlangsung selama 10 menit dan ini membuat keduanya kelelahan terutama Yunho kecil yang mulai kehilangan fokusnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh cukup keras. Tangisan dari Jung Junior itu pun pecah begitu melihat darah keluar dari lututnya, Umma Jung dan Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun segera menghampiri Yunho kecil.

"Ya ampun, kalau begitu Joongie kau jaga dia sebentar aku mau ambil obat merah untuk membersihkan lukanya ya, ingat jangan meninggalkannya" Titah Noonanya yang langsung memasuki rumahnya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap anak kecil bermarga Jung yang masih menangis dengan keras, tidak suka mendengar tangisan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yunho kecil membuat Jaejoong terpaksa membujuknya "Hei, kau Namja kan?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Yunho sempat menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis Cuma karena luka sepele ini? Apa kamu tau Yeoja paling benci sama yang namanya namja cengeng? Apa kamu tau yeoja-yeoja jadi menjauhimu dan akhirnya kamu tidak punya teman yeoja lagi?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada menakut-nakuti.

Yunho bukannya takut akan ucapannya Jaejoong malah berkata dengan santainya "Tidak masalah tuh, kan ada Noona yang bakal jadi temanku". Jaejoong yang mendengarkan ucapan bocah tidak tahu diri ini pun menautkan kedua alisnya "Eh? Siapa bilang aku mau jadi temanmu, Eoh? Lagipula aku ini namja bukan yeoja"

Yunho yang mendapatkan ucapan kasar dari Jaejoong mulai menunjukkan air mata di pelupuk matanya, hal ini tentu membuat Jaejoong menjadi serba salah karena barusan anak ini telah berhenti menangis tapi sekarang malah akan menangis kembali.

'Ayo Jaejoong kau pasti bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis lagi tapi bagaimana caranya ya?' batin Jaejoong dan tiba-tiba mulutnya entah kenapa malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Yunho kecil berhenti menangisnya "Iya.. iya aku akan menjadi temanmu dan menemanimu selamanya"

Yunho berhenti menangis dan menatap mata Jaejoong "Benarkah?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, Yunho yang melihatnya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya "Kalau begitu Noona harus berjanji padaku dulu". Jaejoong yang tidak ingin mendengar dan melihat tangisan Yunho pun menautkan Jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking anak tersebut.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong berjanji pada Jung Yunho untuk selalu berada bersamanya dan menemaninya" ucap Jaejoong setelah pengucapan janji tersebut tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong, Yunho kecil mengeluarkan seringainya.

**.**

**.**

**3 tahun kemudian**

Setelah kejadian pengenalan dan janji yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua membuat keduanya menjadi cukup akrab dan salah satu dari mereka pun bahkan menjadi begitu bergantung terhadap sosok yang lainnya. Yup, dia adalah Jung Yunho yang kini berumur 8 tahun, dirinya menjadi sangat bergantung dan begitu possesive terhadap seorang namja cantik yang kini sudah berusia 20 tahun dan tengah menjalani jenjang pendidikannya di salah satu universitas ternama di seoul.

Seorang anak berusia 8 tahun tengah merajuk begitu mendengar bahwa 'Joongie' nya akan datang terlambat untuk menemuinya. Umma Jung yang melihat anaknya tengah merajuk seperti itu, berusaha membujuknya ataupun mengalihkan perhatian sang anak dengan berbagai cara tapi tetap saja Yunho kecil tidak mengindahkan segala bujukan, rayuan dan pengalihan yang dilakukan sang Umma karena dipikirannya hanya ada namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Yah di pikiran anak sekecil itu hanya ada Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan Jaejoong. Sungguh bisa dibayangkan bagaimana anak sekecil sudah mengenal yang namanya obsesi. Obsesi akan Adik dari Ummanya, Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Suara mobil yang memasuki halaman kediaman Jung terdengar, Yunho kecil yang mendengarnya langsung berjingkrakan kegirangan berharap itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho segera berlari ke arah pintu rumah begitu mendengar bel rumahnya yang dipencet oleh orang di balik pintu coklat besar rumahnya. Yunho sangat antusias sekali membuka pintu tersebut dan terlihatlah orang yang ditunggunya tengah tersenyum melihat Yunho yang membukakan pintunya. Yunho langsung berteriak senang dan menerjangnya "Joongie". Orang yang dipanggil Joongie itu menerima terjangannya Yunho lalu pipinya yang chubby itu langsung dicium oleh Yunho. Jaejoong sudah terbiasa akan sikap Yunho yang pasti akan menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti itu bahkan perlu diketahui juga First Kissnya Jaejoong juga Yunho lah yang mengambilnya ketika Jaejoong menemani Yunho tidur di kamarnya disaat Umma dan Appa Yunho sedang pergi.

"Ehmm" suara deheman yang berasal dari namja yang ada di belakang Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan Yunho darinya lalu memperkenalkan namja yang ada disebelahnya kepada Yunho.

"Yunnie" itulah panggilan Jaejoong untuk Yunho, Yunho memandang Jaejoong menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jaejoong selanjutnya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya "Ini temanku Kim Hyun Joong dan Hyun Joong ini Yunnie keponakanku" ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan mereka masing-masing. Tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong muncul percikan-percikan ketidaksukaan pada keduanya.

Yunho yang merasa Hyun Joong akan mengambil perhatian Jaejoong itu pun segera menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa menyuruh Hyun Joong untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo Joongie masuk, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk membantuku mengerjakan Prku" mohon Yunho yang langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong, meninggalkan Hyun Joong sendirian di pintu depan.

**.**

**.**

"Joongie ini bagaimana mengerjakannya?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang ada disampingnya. Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak pintar-pintar amat malah terlihat gugup begitu disodorin beberapa angka yang sangat aneh.

"I-itu.. Bagaimana Ya? Hyun Joong kau tau caranya?" tanya Jaejoong pada Hyun Joong yang ada dihadapannya. Kini mereka bertiga tengah berada di ruang santai keluarga Jung untuk membantu Jung Junior untuk mengerjakan PRnya.

"Mana sini aku liat?" Jaejoong pun menyodorkan buku yang barusan disodorkan padanya. Hyun Joong melihat PRnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Ini mah kecil Joongie" ucapnya sambil menatap Yunho tentu dengan penekanan kata 'Joongie'.

"Kalau begitu Yunnie belajar saja dengan Hyun Joong Hyung ya"

"Aku tidak mau belajar dengan orang itu, aku hanya mau diajari oleh Joongie" tunjuk Yunho pada Hyun Joong. Lalu sebuah seringaian terlihat di bibir Hyun Joong dan hal ini hanya dilihat oleh Yunho karena Hyun Joong langsung menutupi seringaiannya "Ya sudah Joongie bagaimana kalau kau yang kuajari dan kau bisa mengajarinya nanti"

Jaejoong berpikir keras lalu menyetujuinya "Kalau begitu kau duduk disampingku karena kalau seperti ini akan susah mengajarimu" ucap Hyun Joong menepuk sofa yang didudukinya. Jaejoong mengikuti permintaan Hyun Joong dan Hyun Joong mulai mengajari Jaejoong, Tapi Yunho yang melihat mereka mengerutkan dahinya. Pikirkan saja bagaimana ada orang yang mengajari seseorang sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala orang diajarinya bahkan sampai mengelus-elus tangan orang yang diajarinya. Yunho geram melihat hal itu, berdirilah sang Jung Junior dan berteriak kepada dua orang dihadapannya itu "Yah ! kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini"

"Eh? Bermesraan? Siapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"Sudahlah Yunnie benci sama Joongie" teriak Yunho kecil yang langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

'Joongie Pabo, Pabo, Pabo' batin Yunho kecil yang terus berlarian keluar dari rumahnya dan kini tengah berada di halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas tersebut. Melempar batu yang diambilnya begitu menapaki kakinya dihalaman tersebut. Kegiatan tersebut terus dilakukannya hingga lemparan asal-asalannya itu mengenai kap mobil Hyun Joong, awalnya Yunho takut akan kemarahan yang diberikan oleh namja yang telah mengambil perhatian Jaejoong darinya tapi rasa takut itu musnah begitu mengingat segala hal yang dilakukan namja yang bernama Hyun Joong tersebut. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yunho kecil, Yunho mendekati mobil tersebut lalu membuka kap mobil yang lumayan sedikit lecet akibat lemparan Yunho tadi. Yunho melihat Banyak sekali kabel-kabel serta mesin yang tidak diketahuinya di dalam kap mobil tersebut.

Yunho merogoh kantung celananya dan menemukan sebuah gunting kecil yang habis dia pakai tadi untuk menggunting kertas-kertasnya ketika dia menunggu Jaejoong, senyuman menakutkan menghiasi wajah lugunya. Diarahkannya gunting kecil tersebut ke salah satu kabel yang tidak diketahui Yunho akan berakibat fatal nantinya.

**.**

**.**

Yunho memasuki rumahnya kembali dan melihat Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong yang kelihatannya sudah selesai akan kegiatan mereka berdua. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho sudah kembali pun tersenyum sambil memanggilnya "Yunnie kemarilah, aku akan mengajarimu sekarang"

Yunho pun mengangguk lalu duduk dihadapan Jaejoong "Joongie duduk disini" pinta Yunho dan Jaejoong menurutinya. Jaejoong pun mulai mengajari Yunho tapi Yunho malah tidak mendengarkannya karena Yunho sebenarnya sudah mengerti dan bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Yunho itu anak jenius namun kejeniusannya ini ditutupi olehnya agar semua orang bahkan Jaejoong tidak menganggapnya aneh.

Sebuah deringan berasal dari handphone Hyun Joong sempat membuat mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyun Joong dan Hyun Joong pun bergumam pada Jaejoong "Biasa".

Jaejoong mengerti keadaan tersebut lalu menganggukkan kepalanya "Sudah pergi sana"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"Tidak apa-apa nanti aku akan pulang naik taksi atau bisa menginap disini, sekarang pergilah pacarmu pasti sudah menunggumu" Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya 'Pacar? Jadi'.

Hyun Joong yang mendengarkan jawaban Jaejoong segera keluar dari rumah tersebut dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung. Yunho yang saat itu baru mengetahui kalau Hyun Joong ternyata sudah mempunyai pacar sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi telah mengotak-atik mobilnya Hyun Joong.

**.**

**.**

**Malam harinya**

Jaejoong tidur disamping Yunho yang tengah tertidur lelap, keduanya hari ini bermain sepuasnya bahkan Yunho yang awalnya sedikit merasa bersalah pada Hyun Joong malah melupakan perasaan bersalahnya tersebut. Dua orang yang telah tertidur itu harus terganggung akibat bunyi dering handphone Jaejoong, Jaejoong dengan malas mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobseoyo"

"..."

"Ahjumma ada apa? Kenapa Ahjumma menangis seperti ini"

"..."

"Apa? Hyun Joong mengalami kecelakaan? Bagaimana keadaannya Ahjumma?"

"..."

"Ne Joongie akan kesana"

Dan hubungan keduanya pun diputus sepihak oleh Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang mendengar keadaan temannya yang kritis pun langsung segera mengganti piyamanya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tapi sebuah suara anak kecil menghentikannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho yang tengah mengucek matanya "Joongie mau kemana?".

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap anak tersebut dan menghampirinya lalu mencium puncak kepala Yunho kecil "Joongie harus pergi sekarang dan Yunnie tidur lagi ya" ucap Jaejoong lembut dan sekali lagi mengecup puncak kepala Yunho, Yunho mengangguk lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan kembali menutup matanya, Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho kembali tidur menyelimuti tubuh mungil Yunho dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu dan meninggalkannya. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong, Yunho membuka matanya begitu Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya "Jadi Hyun Joong kecelakaan? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sampai meninggal?" gumam Yunho sambil memikirkan perbuatannya tadi dan tiba-tiba muncul kembali adegan Hyun Joong yang tengah bermesraan dengan Jaejoong siang tadi, sebuah seringaian pun mucul di bibir mungilnya "Masa Bodo ah toh itu akibat dia berani bermesraan dengan Joongie" setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hatinya semoga Hyun Joong meninggal.

Well, doanya dikabulkan oleh tuhan karena keesokkan harinya Kim Hyun Joong telah dinyatakan meninggal. Sejak saat itulah jiwa Phyco dan possesive di dalam diri Yunho semakin menjadi saja.

**_ End Flashback _**

**.**

**.**

Perkataannya membuat Jaejoong merinding mendengarnya, sungguh dirinya tak menyangka kalau keponakannya ini sangat mencintainya hingga seperti sekarang ini, Menyingkirkan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Yunho yang masih mendengar tangisan dari Jaejoong itu pun memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan menghirup vanilla yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong diperpotongan lehernya. Melihat kulit putih mulus dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho bernafsu untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan di perpotongan leher namja cantik tersebut. tanpa disangka-sangka, Yunho menggigit kulit putih Jaejoong membuat namja cantik tersebut berteriak kesakitan "Akkhh".

Yunho tidak memikirkan lagi segala hal jika sudah menyangkut namja cantik yang sebenarnya berstatus pamannya, lagi Yunho menjilati perpotongan leher Jaejoong dan menggigitnya di sebelah tanda yang baru saja di berikannya. Begitu terus dilakukannya berulang-ulang, Jaejoong yang mengetahui akan perbuatan keponakannya ini hanya bisa memohon untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya. Tapi memang dasar keponakannya ini adalah keturunan Jung, Yunho bukannya mendengarkan permohonan Jaejoong malah semakin berani bertindak dengan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah selatan tubuh Jaejoong secara perlahan-lahan, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas pun malah menyingkap kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong, tangannya masuk ke balik kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong dan menemukan dua titik sensitif paman sekaligus orang dicintainya tersebut, dipilinnya puncak salah satu dua titik sensitif Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendesah tak sadar "Ahh.." desahan Jaejoong malah semakin membuat Yunho bernafsu untuk menikmati tubuh adik Ummanya itu.

Dikecupnya tanda-tanda yang diberikannya di kulit putih Jaejoong, tangan kanannya yang awalnya mengarah ke arah selatan tubuh Jaejoong kini sudah berada tepat di bagian yang keliatannya sudah mengeras di balik celana yang melapisinya, Yunho sedikit mengukir senyuman misteriusnya begitu menyadari bahwa tubuh Jaejoong sangat sensitif sekali bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan yang bisa dibilang sedikit dari tangan, lidah serta bibir Yunho mampu membuat adik kecil Jaejoong menegang. Yunho mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong bermaksud membisikkan apa yang diinginkannya saat ini "Joongie kau tahu, aku ingin kau malam ini" ucapannya sengaja digantung lalu meniup telinga Jaejoong "Menjadi milikku" lanjutnya. Kontan Jaejoong yang mendengarnya merinding dan entah kekuatan dari mana yang di dapatkannya karena dirinya langsung menyikut perut Yunho dengan keras mengakibatkan namja tampan yang memeluknya itu melonggarkan pelukannya, hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Jaejoong yang segera melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan berhasil. Namun, sayang keberuntungannya ini tidak berlangsung lama karena Yunho langsung menangkap tangan Jaejoong dan langsung menarik tangannya, membuat tubuh Jaejoong terdorong ke arah Yunho.

Yunho langsung memeluk erat Jaejoong yang saat ini berhadapan dengannya, sebuah smirk jelas terpasang di bibir hatinya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan selalu di dengar Jaejoong jika bersama dengan namja ini "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dariku Jaejoong karena kau adalah milikku, hanya milikku seorang saja" ucapnya yang langsung membungkam bibir cherry Jaejoong yang memang saat itu tengah terbuka akan keterkejutannya atas tubuhnya yang ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Yunho. Yunho memasukkannya lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong yang tengah tersebut dan mengabsen setiap penghuni yang ada didalam mulut manis Jaejoong, mengajak bertarung lidah Jaejoong yang ternyata malah menganggapinya, semakin membuat Yunho menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas.

Tangan Yunho menarik leher Jaejoong semain dalam bermaksud memperdalam ciuman yang terjadi di antara mereka, Jaejoong pun yang awalnya hanya bermaksud mengusir lidah Yunho di dalam mulutnya kini malah terhanyut akan permainan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Yunho kepada dirinya, akal sehat yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong kini telah hilang entah kemana tak lagi memperdulikan status yang ada di antara mereka karena kini ia menginginkan sang keponakan memuaskan hasrat yang timbul di dirinya, tangan Jaejoong secara perlahan-lahan pun ikut ditaruh di leher Yunho, meminta untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka terus bertarung dan menarik satu sama lain lidah mereka, tidak ada yang mau mengalah namun seperti yang diketahui dimana-mana uke akan selalu dikalahkan oleh sang seme dan ini berlaku juga kepada Jaejoong yang notabenenya uke di dalam ciuman yang dilakukannya ini kini tengah kewalahan atas pertarungan yang terjadi. Ciuman tersebut semakin liar hingga mengeluarkan desahan-desahan di antara keduanya serta saliva keduanya yang sudah bercampur tengah meluncur dari mulut Jaejoong. Pertarungan ini terus berlanjut hingga salah satunya yaitu Jaejoong meminta pada Yunho melepaskannya dengan memukul-mukul dada Yunho dan Yunho pun menuruti permintaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang terlepas dari ciuman yang sangat memabukannya itu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah digendong oleh Yunho dan dibawanya ke tempat tidur yang memang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang merupakan kamar dari Jaejoong dimana terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang berukuran king bed dengan kelambu putih di tiap-tiap pinggirinnya yang disanggah oleh sebuah tiang-tiang mungil disisinya. Mungkin bertujuan untuk menutupi malam pertama yang akan dijalani oleh namja cantik itu bersama calon istrinya tapi sayang sekali yang malah memakai tempat tidur itu malah keponakannya yang saat ini merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Yunho melepaskan segala benang yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong, begitu melepaskan semuanya terlihatlah tubuh sexy sang paman dengan kulit putihnya dan sedikit bercak-bercak merah yang barusan dibuat oleh Yunho tadi. Hanya dengan melihat tubuh Jaejoong saja sudah membuat Junior Yunho yang bersarang dibalik celana yang dipakainya saat ini meminta dimasukkan di hole sempit pamannya tersebut.

Yunho mengelus dan mengecupnya puncak kepala pamannya serta berbisik lembut "Joongie sebenarnya aku ingin mempersiapkanmu dulu agar kau tidak kesakitan tapi juniorku yang berada di balik celanaku ini ingin cepat-cepat memasuki hole sempitmu itu". Tanpa melihat bagaiman reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong, Yunho membuka segala pakaiannya, melemparnya sembarang arah dan kini dirinya dan Jaejoong benar-benar naked. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya melihat ukuran juniornya Yunho yang sangat besar membuatnya menjadi parno sendiri begitu mengetahui benda panjang dengan ujungnya yang sedikit memperlihatkan spermanya Yunho akan memasuki hole sempit yang ada di dirinya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil sesungukkan "Kumohon.. Hiks.. Yun, Tolong jangan Hiks.. melakukan itu" Mohon Jaejoong tapi Yunho tidak memperdulikan tatapan memohon Jaejoong dan mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Jaejoong selebar-lebarnya hingga memperrlihatkan hole Jaejoong, tanpa sadar Yunho menjilati bibirnya begitu melihat hole sempit Jaejoong yang meminta untuk dimasuki olehnya "I am Coming Baby" serunya dan menuntun penisnya ke hole Jaejoong.

Sontak hal ini menyebabkan Jaejoong berteriak "Aaaakkhh Yun sakit" Adunya yang merasakan sakit padahal baru kepala juniornya Yunho yang baru memasuki hole miliknya. Yunho yang melihat raut muka Jaejoong yang kesakitan, mulai mengalihkan rasa kesakitan Jaejoong dengan menggantikannya dengan memijit penisnya Jaejoong dan hal ini pun membuat Jaejoong menikmati perlakuan Yunho, desahan pun keluar kembali dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho yang mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong sudah teralihkan langsung mendorong seluruh junior Yunho memasuki hole Jaejoong lebih dalam lagi.

"AAAAKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH..." Rintihan kesakitan Jaejoong kembali dan terlihat darah keluar dari hole Jaejoong pertanda bahwa dia masih virgin, hal ini sedikit membuat Yunho senang karena dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang menembus pertahanan Jaejoong . Yunho yang tidak tega atas rintihan Jaejoong langsung membungkam bibir cherry itu dengan bibir Yunho dan kemanjaan yang didapat oleh penis Jaejoong, sedikit membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi melupakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan holenya. Yunho melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dan meminta izin pada Jaejoong untuk bergerak di dalam holenya "Joongie biarkan aku bergerak ne" Mohonnya manja pada sang paman. Jaejoong pun mengangguk mengizinkan tanpa sebab, Yunho pun langsung menarik penisnya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di hole Jaejoong dan tanpa ampun langsung memasuki hole Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"Aaahh.." Desahan Jaejoong keluar, Yunho berhasil menemukan sweatspotnya Jaejoong membuat seringaiannya terlihat. Tanpa ampun Yunho terus-terusan menumbuk terus sweatspotnya Jaejoong dan berkali-kali itu pula lah Jaejoong terus mendesah hingga akhirnya keduanya saling meneriakan nama masing-masing pasangannya.

"YUNHHHOOOO.."

"JAEJOOOOONNNG"

Cairan keduanya pun keluar dari masing-masing miliknya, cairan milik Jaejoong keluar dan membasahi perutnya sedangkan Yunho mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Hole Jaejoong dan sedikit cairannya merembes keluar bersama cairan merah berbau karat yang telah bercampur dari hole Jaejoong, saking banyaknya cairan yang dikeluarkannya membuatnya jadi tak tertampung di dalam. Tanpa melepaskan juniornya yang telah tertanam di hole Jaejoong, Yunho memeluk tubuh rapuh Jaejoong yang tengah kelelahan itu serta mengusap air mata Jaejoong yang terlepas dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain diriku, Jaejoongie" Ucapnya seduktif dan tanpa disadari oleh Yunho, Jaejoong mendengar perkataan possesive Yunho padanya.

'Ya Tuhan apa yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu hingga harus mengalami ini semua' Batin namja cantik tersebut tanpa membuka matanya yang telah tertutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Bagaimana? Kurang hot? Aneh? Mian karena ini rate M pertama Mel dengan adegan seperti itu. Jadi tolong dimaklumi ne ^^. Mel mengakui kalo ide fic ini mel dapatkan setelah berjalan-jalan ke fandom sebelah yang udah sangat jarang sekali mel kunjungi dan muncullah ide ini di tengah-tengah acara jalan-jalan tersebut. Jadi Mel tahu mungkin cerita ini sangat pasaran sekali, jadi tolong jangan dibashing ne ^^

Oh iya fic ini juga sebenarnya berchapter karena Mel telah buat chapter 2 nya Cuma Mel takut gak akan diterima disini. So, jadilah chap 1 aja yang mel publish disini.


End file.
